Disdained Desire
by angel-of-animosity
Summary: When Isandra Frey's younger sister goes missing, she turns to the only Original who may aid in her search. But how much will she sacrifice in order to get what she wants?
1. The Contact

**Hello lovely readers!**

**_angel-of-animosity_**** here with a brand ****_new _****fanfiction that I hope you all will enjoy reading. It's my second attempt at a Klaus/OC fanfic, I lost all the documents to my other fanfic after a six month hiatus, so here goes nothing! **

_A/N: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, but I do own all rights to my OC characters._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Mystic Falls - Present Day**_

Radiant sun ciphered through elongated tree limbs above, the irritating call of fowl overhead infused my senses. Dense shrubbery coated my buckskin knee-high suede boots, the moist earth soaking through the cheap soles.

Adjusting the buttons on my plain corduroy shirt, I noticed the unevenness of the collar on one side. Using my fingers, I paused to snap open a few buttons, working my way down towards the frayed ends. How did one present themselves in a town like Mystic Falls? A tenuous expedition through the opaque forest, tracking a sadistic Original hybrid consumed my dwindling time; leaving a considerable amount left to care about personal appearances.

If I didn't catch up to him sooner or later, my step-sister's existence would only seem like a distant memory. For months now, I'd propelled myself into finding out where Kallithea fled, chancing several different leads; holding onto one last string of hope. Now, that one ambition settled on my conscience. With or without his help, I would find her.

Inhaling deeply, I absently stroked a piece of silky hair behind my left ear, honing in on my ultra extensive hearing. He had to be around here somewhere. The unmerciful slaughtering, night after night, flashed through my mind momentarily.

Nik really hadn't changed, the same malevolent, egotistic, arrogant, boasting immortal lingered inside; and his behavior was rooted deep. Not that it bothered me, since I basically ignored him the majority of my life, but those traits intrigued me. He was different, in a perverse kind of way. No one understood him. I happened to be facing the same plight, misunderstood and rejected.

The feeble breeze lifted a few strands of my hair as I straightened the buttons leading up to my collar.

"You've been busy." Elijah's voice from a great distance away raised my awareness. Niklaus couldn't be too far now. I glanced to the east, wondering what type of business Klaus had been up to besides harshly murdering a group of people.

"That was amazing." The branches swaying above me suppressed that customary accent, as I neared the area where they conversed. "How long has it been?"

I began separating some overgrowth, sifting the moist dirt through my fingers before wiping it on my dark faded jeans. Dark enough, no one would notice the stains.

"Almost two full days." Elijah's tepid voice drifted over the placid forest. "Full moon came and went. You remained a wolf."

I always wondered when Klaus would brake that little bond, he was such an ambitious creature. Someone impelled to get exactly what he wanted, no matter the challenges he had to face, or the people he had to kill.

"I can change at will, then. It's good to know." Using a tree to thrust my weight forward, I followed the conversation; dried leaves crackling underneath my lean frame. "I remember every single kill."

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." Elijah's despondent voice remained unchanging, though very clear. I shifted my weight against a bent tree as I peered down into a narrow gulley. Klaus arranged the suit jacket around his broad shoulders, passing an average glance Elijah's way. I'd always been fascinated by the conversations between the two, equally captivating as the entire Original Family's heritage. The differing attitudes of each sibling, it was merely like watching a theatre performance, respectably accepting his or her own role.

"You've had your fun, now I believe we have a bargain." Elijah straightened his own jacket, before turning to address his inferior half-brother.

Raising my brows, I felt that this would be a good time as any to present my own bender. "Yes, and while you are accomplishing that, would you mind seeing to another situation?"

Niklaus glanced up, his gaze instantaneously guarded. Elijah placed a fist on his hip, unintentional wonder framing his face.

"Would you lighten up, Nik, that's not the face I long to see after months of trying to track you down." I shifted my stance, crossing one boot over the other. I flattened my lips, letting my gaze linger on both Originals. Niklaus's features transformed from that of heavily cautious, to casual; his shoulders releasing some of that built-up tension.

"Isandra Frey." His lips quirked in a partial grin. "What an unexpected surprise."

I couldn't resist the upturn of my lips or the inclination to roll my eyes. "I'd never be able to surprise you, Nik. You always remain one step ahead."

"Well, I would never disagree with you, sweetheart. Especially, when what you say holds so much infallibility." Gradually, that hybrid swagger exposed itself.

"So, what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Elijah asked, letting his gaze travel the length of my body. I remembered to leave the buttons on my shirt undone, disclosing a bit of cleavage above my lacy bra.

"Kallithea. She's missing." I studied the texture of my clear nail polish, waiting for the initial reaction.

"Kallithea?" Elijah glanced at Niklaus who seemed to be calculating my words. "Wherever would she have gone?"

"That's what I would like to know, I've been tracking her for weeks. I have reason to believe that she may be in some type of trouble." I stepped around flat rock, making my way down the steep ravine.

"I want to make a bargain with you, Nik. And I wouldn't have contacted you unless I was in dire need of your assistance."

Blue eyes mirroring the richest ocean currents, dappled with flecks of gold, studied my features. I took in the contours of his face, the smears of dirt above his right eyebrow and cheek heightened his ruggedness. His eyes seemed to dissect my very presence, as if he were measuring the truth of every word that flowed from my lips. This was no stunt, or idiotic scheme established to exploit his personal intentions. A simple favor, nothing more; nothing less.

"What will I get in return?" he asked.

That dreaded question. The one I only thought about for a moment before blurting an answer. "Anything you want."

My pulse accelerated with every passing second, keeping direct eye contact with him. "I don't see why I couldn't help you. Although, I'm a little curious as to what your answer withholds. I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something worthy of my time and effort."

"What about _our_ bargain, Niklaus?" Elijah voiced from over his brother's shoulder.

Nik clasped my hand in his before pressing a kiss to the soft skin, the familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes only meant for my understanding.

"Be patient, Elijah. I'll bring you to them soon enough."

* * *

**So, what do you think?! Please leave a lovely review; your opinion is gladly appreciated. Be sure to break those follow & favorite buttons too. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Bring Me To Life

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm glad there are several people interested in my continuing this fanfic.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I entered through another door as Elijah closed it behind me with a soft click. The vague light resonating off several minuscule lamps lit the apartment, highlighting the sable walls.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" I overlooked the two individuals standing in front of Nik who acquired his attention. I came here for one reason, and one reason only. To find Kallithea. Not get mixed up in whatever quandary he happened to oversee.

"I need your help...for my brother." Broad shouldered, the equally handsome man stepped forward. I didn't recognize him, but those were the consequences of being a subtle recluse from society, you never claimed to know anyone or anything.

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus ambled past both figures, focusing on the brunette who worried her bottom lip nervously. I moistened my own lips, adrenaline stirred by the offset tension.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah voiced, seemingly pleased that his brother would actually come through with his end of their arrangement.

"And so I shall." A hoarse gasp echoed through the tranquil room, followed by the swift motion of Niklaus's hand from behind his brother's back. Startled by the unforeseen event, I watched with moderate wide eyes as Elijah tumbled to the floor, a dagger placed in his chest, precisely near his heart. His skin distorted like wrinkled polyester, he lay motionless; evidently outwitted.

He would've been classified a fool to believe Niklaus would give him what he wanted right away, which brought to my attention the halting questions. Would he truly help me get Kallithea back, or would I suffer the same fate?

"Is he..." I hesitantly locked gazes with the self-satisfied Original as he considered the undecided apprehension undulating through my rigid stance.

"Dead? No, though he may be obtaining a few more hours of slumber he hadn't intended."

I swallowed sharply, refusing to let the fear of my pending decision display across my features.

"You see, I still held up my end of the bargain. Elijah will be united with his family as he wishes." Niklaus stepped closer, as I retreated a few steps until my back collided with the solid expanse of door. "Having second thoughts, love?"

"No." My voice came out surprisingly resolute, compared to the cowardice I felt internally. He was trying to intimidate me, as if I would ever cross him. This bargain to find Kallithea was not some made up pursuit to catch him off guard. I was serious, though it was clear I had to prove that honesty.

He turned away, assessing the other two inhabitants clustering the room. After suffering his scrutiny, Niklaus used his excessive strength to propel the male backward, holding him firmly against a nearby wall with the effortless use of his hand. He secured the lad's focus, before barely whispering. "Now, what am I going to do with you?"

I inhaled shakily, feeling that this situation had take a turn for the worst. No matter how desperately I wanted to ask what the hell was going on, I managed to stay silent. Evaluating the situation instead of interfering seemed like the smartest thing to do.

Now standing in the middle of the room, Nik grasped the edges of the lad's worn leather jacket, before plunging a sharpened stake through his chest. I averted my eyes, the serrated groans piercing my ears as the Original continued his steady torture. No, Niklaus had not changed. At least from the time I'd known him. He still encompassed a thirst for power, with the potential to overcome every complication with a well thought out agenda. Another meritable trait, conceived by his limitless existence.

"Do you feel that?" Niklaus moved the stake a fraction of an inch, eliciting a guttural choke from his victim. "It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead."

"He's just trying to help his brother." The brunette took a few faltering steps forward, though seemingly unsure of herself.

"The witches said you had a cure." The lad raised his head supported by Niklaus's shoulder when he'd doubled over in pain. "Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." More promises of sole dependence on Klaus. Why was everyone so desperate for his help, including myself? I pressed my fingers to the solid door frame, wondering if I'd be able to reconsider.

Niklaus released his grip, followed by the harsh retreat of the stake from the lad's flesh. He withered to the floor, holding a hand firmly to his side. I observed Nik's smooth gait as he meandered over to the diminutive bar, choosing a whiskey tumbler. He poured a generous amount of blood from a transfusion bag into the glass before taking a sip. "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

He took another gradual sip before turning to hunch on his knees beside the lad. "I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades." Niklaus shifted the tumbler from side to side, as he explained. "When he was off, he was magnificent. Nineteen seventeen, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village...A true ripper." He stood, taking another sip from his glass before passing a glance at me over his shoulder. "Sound familiar?"

The lad's gaze remained on the floor, before he hesitantly looked up, raising himself with both hands as his shoulders strained. "I haven't been like that in a long time."

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent I can use when I leave this town." Niklaus motioned to the brunette without turning to address her, offering her his hand. "Katerina, come here."

The brunette hesitated before placing her hand in his palm. He grasped her arm before bestowing a sharp bite to her wrist. She recoiled, perturbed at the wound dabbling her flesh. "No, no, no." She raised her opposite arm, eyeing the sleeve as if she could simply wipe the laceration away.

Klaus presented his own wrist before penetrating his flesh in the same manner. He pressed the exuding wound to the brunette's lips, despite his arm being pushed away; she swallowed most of the blood.

"You want your cure?" Nik asked, surveying the nimble healing of the injury; wiping his hand across his chin to erase the thin stream of blood. "There it is."

The lad looked to him for conformation. "Your blood is the cure." _The cure for what?_

Niklaus inclined his head. "Gotta love Mother Nature." He laid a hand on the lad's shoulder, dismissing the brunette I now identified as Katerina. "Now... Let's talk, you and I."

He ushered the young man over to the bar before turning to address my presence. "Isandra, please make yourself at home." I fought a wave of uncertainty rising in my gut. Nik's gaze connected with mine in a silent, yet obvious challenge. I was in this for the long haul, and I couldn't back out now.

Placing one boot firmly in front of the other, I advanced over to the bar, laying my palms on the wooden counter top.

Klaus coasted his tumbler toward me, extorting a vial from a row of different size glasses. He guided the steel tip of a knife over his palm; extracting the dripping blood into the vial. I threaded my fingers around the cold glass, stomach roiling at the thought of putting it to my lips. "What's wrong, love. Lost your appetite?"

I set the tumbler down, swallowing the lodge in my throat. "No, it's not that. I just prefer something a little...warmer." A smile teased the corners of his mouth, distinct memories reflected in his eyes.

Nik turned his back to me, shamelessly my eyes surveyed the material of his shirt stretched taut across his backside. "There it is." Holding the vial upward, the thick liquid coating the inside; his sole focus remained on the lad requesting the cure. "You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." The lad denied solemnly. I constrained a look of sympathy for him. Was he completely unaware of how Klaus could change his mind on a whim?

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wing-man." Nik tipped the vial horizontally, watching the liquid course down the sink's drain attached to the bar; which doubled as a kitchenette. All last remnants of the cure for his brother.

"Wait." The lad grimaced as the words divulged from his mouth all too promptly.

"Now that's more like it." Niklaus thrust a blood bag towards him, before picking up his own half empty glass. "I want you to join me for a drink."

The lad weighed the contents of the bag in his palm before removing the inlets, placing it to his lips.

"You do everything I say, and I save your brother." Klaus illustrated his point, dramatizing with the use of his hands. "That's the deal."

I noticed the lad's hesitation, the thin band of restraint deteriorating as he consumed more of the vital fluid. I had no idea what Klaus's plan consisted of, but obviously losing all restriction was a level of progression. "Finish it." Niklaus stated firmly, analyzing the movements of his ingestion. "All of it."

The lad obediently finished the bag, tossing the empty container on the floor.

Klaus reached across the countertop, nudging another blood bag towards the end. "Again." His constant persistence evoked a look of refusal from the martyr. There was nothing else left to do then obey the command.

* * *

An array of empty blood bags lay scattered across the floor, most of the liquid staining the unfinished wood panels as the lad squeezed the bag in order to devour the contents.

"You're very cooperative." Klaus voiced, stepping over Elijah's corpse deposited in the middle of the floor. "It's almost as if you're enjoying it."

He tossed him yet another blood bag, observing the lad's astringent breathing and raspy growling. "No more. Not until you give me the cure." I raised my knuckles to rest under my chin, engaged in the conversation between the two; all the while wondering what interested Klaus in this particular vampire.

"Not until we make a deal." Nik stooped beside him once again, retrieving the blood bag off the floor; this time offering it. "It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."

Stefan peered at the blood bag, his eyes distant as if off in another world. He contemplated his decision, or whatever function still processed his thoughts; choosing the blood bag. Removing the inlet top with his teeth, Stefan rapidly devoured the portions. "That's the spirit." Niklaus roused good naturedly, turning to glimpse Katerina situating herself in a hardback chair.

"Sweetheart..." Placing his thumb and pointer finger under her chin, he nearly lifted her to a standing position. "Take this over to Damon and come right back."

"You want me to leave?" Katherine rasped, staring directly into his eyes. It became clear she was under his compulsion, but something about her behavior was quite peculiar.

"No!" Stefan ground out, his chin dripping with the red, watery liquid.

"Yes." Klaus confirmed much to Stefan's disadvantage. "And if I were you..." Katherine shifted out of the Original's hold, gliding out of the room; the only recognition of her presence was the door left ajar.

"I'd hurry." He concluded, settling his frame into the vacated chair.

"She'll never take it to him." Stefan warned breathlessly, steadying himself with the use of one arm.

Klaus raised his palms before shrugging indolently. Negligent to whatever fate the other brother faced. "I've moved onto a more meaningful crisis now. That of finding Kallithea Frey," I raised my head, curiosity piqued.

"Come now, love." Nik offered a hand, motioning to me before standing. "I believe it's time we leave."

Dismissing even the inconsiderable amount of hesitance I felt, I placed my hand in his; allowing him to escort me through the door.

"Don't be long now, Stefan." he called over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" I asked, continuing down the spiraling staircase.

"Tennessee, sweetheart."

"Why, Tennessee?" Did he know where Kallithea was? If so, then those endless weeks of tracking her would be a waste._ Why hadn't I come to him first?_

"I have a lead on a werewolf, he seems to be taking up residence there." And this was vital information to finding her, how?

"Niklaus." I called, garnering his full attention. "What is the bargain?"

He simply grinned, "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Sorry to leave you all hanging, but the bargain is addressed in the third chapter. Leave a review lovelies, they are all greatly appreciated! **


	3. The Companion

**A/N: Thank you for the supportive comments! Also for the favorites and follows.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Tennessee - Present Day**_

Hefting the black material over my head, I adjusted the cut out sleeves over my toned arms; accustomed to the faded jeans adorning my long legs. Running a hand through sleek black tendrils, I went with the tousled look; glimpsing my reflection in the tinted windows of Klaus's SUV. What seized my gaze was not a welcoming site; all attempts at my bedraggled look obliterated.

"Almost ready, love?" Klaus's voice instantaneously evoked the muscles in my entire frame to stiffen under his sheer scrutiny. I turned toward him, nearly colliding with his solid frame standing a fraction of an inch behind me.

"If I happened not to be, would you have left me five more minutes to myself?" I whispered, somehow managing to ignore the dwindling proximity between us.

"I may have considered giving you more time, it's not like I have any deadline to meet." The hint of sarcasm in his words amused me, though I controlled my composure; achieving an ill-humored look.

"It's not like I needed the extra time anyway." I combed through my hair with the use of my fingers, sectioning it off to one side.

I exhaled on a slight huff, feeling the dampening perspiration accumulating on the back of my neck. The humidity here was like none other, even in the wee hours of the night. Why I was accommodating this unrelenting heat fabricated in the forefront of my mind, the need to locate Kallithea became an obligation.

I passed a glace towards Niklaus. _Though was it worth paying a price so high? _

"So, why do we need to visit this werewolf again?" I altered the silky fabric around my slim hips, nonchalantly surveying the area, taking in the dried cornfields and asphalt pavement that stretched on for miles.

"I would disclose that information, but for obvious reasons I'd like to keep the details to myself; if something unplanned were to occur." I studied his attire, the olive green t-shirt stretched taut across his solid chest, the color saturated in sweat; while the black khaki pants trailed down to about his ankles. At least one of us appeared to be irked by the heat.

"Oh, I see." Concluding that my form of interrogation was like prying open a steel box trap, I complied with what little information he provided; affirming this conversation unfinished.

"I think it's best we not keep our ripper waiting. Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into knowing he has full rein of the town and it's inhabitants." Niklaus motioned onward, leading the way through dense forestry; the chorus of crickets echoing in my ears.

A fading light captured my immediate attention when we approached a sudden clearing. A linen white house raised by cement stones as support ensconced the diminutive acres of land; navy blue shutters served as accents as well as the carbon-copy screen door.

"Rudy!" A woman's voice penetrated the symphony of cricket chirps and other nightlife, followed by the reverberation of the retreating screen door. I observed the woman's narrow frame clothed in a pink corset top, supported by thin spaghetti straps; her hips boosting a pair of scantily short cut-offs. As her faded red heels clicked down the engraved cement steps, she placed two fingers in her mouth; letting out a shrill whistle. "Rudy! Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you."

While she crouched to retrieve a rubber toy off the ground, Niklaus used his excessive velocity to propel himself directly to the landing of the stone walkway. I dutifully followed, undertaking the space beside him.

Upon standing the woman gasped, taking a few faltering steps backward; greeting us both with a look of uncertainty.

**"**I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Klaus apologized meekly, failing at an attempt to mask his enticing accent.

"Can I help you?" The woman furrowed her brows, briefly passing a look between each of us; apparently absorbing my disheveled appearance.

"Yeah, our car," Niklaus persisted in that same dull American accent. "Our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Me and my girlfriend feel like we've been walking forever, and yours is the first house we come to," he motioned, raising his hand. "So I was just hoping, maybe we could use your phone?" _Girlfriend? _

He seriously couldn't have come up with anything less mutual? Instead of pondering his antics to agitate me, I coerced myself to remain in character.

**"**Don't you have a cell phone?" Her wavy blonde hair, lacking the necessary volume flowed limply around her shoulders.

**"**Uh, yeah." Klaus retrieved a seemingly lifeless phone out of his back pocket. "Battery died. Look, I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone."

The blonde composed a surly look, raising a skeptic brow my way. "I don't have a cell phone." I answered promptly, leaving no room to contemplate the honesty of my words.

After what seemed like an eternity, the blonde raised her shoulders expelling a slight defiant breath. "Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Turning her back to us, she ascended the first cement step.

"So, we can come in?" Klaus asked, letting his words hover in the thick air.

"No." The woman turned sharply, addressing him directly; assuredly. "I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

Klaus folded his hands behind his back, fixing her with an emotionless stare. "I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Florida." The blonde admonished, flipping a lock of hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, that explains it." Nik advanced closer, the muscles in his jaw flexing as his fingers clasping the columns of her throat. With little to no effort, he compelled her. "Now show us a little southern hospitality, sweet pea."

* * *

The smell of rice and soy sauce wafted around the tightly knit kitchen, as a caramel skinned woman deposited the ingredients into a separate pan; scraping the contents with a spatula. "I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning."

I entered the kitchen, letting the screen door retreat with a soft click; following Niklaus who grasped the blonde's arm.

The woman turned away from the stove, setting the frying pan down on the island; directing a weary glance at the two strangers entering. "What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed." Klaus stated softly. "I was told Ray Sutton lives here."

The woman directed a startled gaze at her friend, the blonde, as she witnessed the tears coursing down the hollows of her cheeks. "He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." she added fleetly.

Klaus took a few steps forward, ushering the blonde along with him at his side. "But I expect he makes it home, once a month?"

Silence relayed the only answer. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" His question was faced with another equal amount of silence.

"If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." Klaus quirked a smile, as if envisioning the sheer torture in his mind.

Mirroring a flash, the woman bolted on booted heel to the left, down the narrow hallway towards the front door. Conceivably the utmost inapt thing to do. Opening the white solid oak, she was greeted by Stefan's looming frame creating a blockade through the thin screen door.

The woman let out a helpless shriek, turning at the sound of Klaus's taunting words. " I love it when they run!"

I pursued Nik's form, as he steered the blonde through the foyer.

Conceding that she had no other options, the caramel skinned beauty released the information. "He's in Tolli. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's on Highway 41."

**"**Thank you, my love." Klaus acknowledged, appeased by her cooperation. He stroked a few strands of hair behind the blonde's ear, even as she did everything to evade his touch. "Now, may my friend come in?"

The blonde sniffed, another tear streamed down her cheek. "Yes."

Stefan opened the screen door, following the stifled command.

"Kill this one quickly." Klaus guided the blonde towards his awaiting counterpart, before glancing at the other. "And make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." He stepped out around them, exiting through the screen door. Wait, what? Was this all part of the plan? The woman had given him the information he so desperately desired, so why the need to kill them?

I observed his uncanny behavior as Stefan immersed himself in the knowledge of yet another kill. Discerning if I would prevent the situation from happening, I tried to remember that I was doing all this for Kallithea. Did that mean I had to let these girls die? No, but I couldn't interfere with Klaus's plans, not unless I wanted to disrupt my own plight.

Moving out around the women, I clasped the doorknob, pulling the solid oak closed behind me; before pushing through the screen door. The leaves of the yellow poplar trees swayed in the minuscule yard; the earsplitting screams of the girls inside resounded as I watched Nik's distinguished backside stalk down an inclination in the property landscape.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded, descending the remaining cement steps before planting both suede covered feet on the lush grass.

"It was simply a minor setback," Niklaus voiced, without turning to address me directly; keeping up a steady stride. "But don't feel troubled, I intend to stay right on track."

At that moment I felt like voicing a million opinions of what I truly thought about his noticeably morose scheme, but I hadn't come here to judge him.

_Find Kallithea. _

I pressed two fingertips to my forehead, trying to decipher if I should really continue on with this sordid arrangement of his, though it seemed to be my only outlet to finding her. He had all the power, all the sources, and not to mention the people willing to do the physical labor to accomplish whatever conquest he decided to conjure up. That left me with a irritating decision, one that's agenda had never been thoroughly discussed.

"Is this part of our bargain too, Niklaus?" His name faded from my lips as I noticed the hollow emptiness in the landscape. My vision scanned the treeline, and all else that lay among it. Where had he disappeared to?

"Why are you _really_ trying to find your sister, Isandra?" The voice ruffled the strands of hair at the crown of my head, sending tremors all the way down to my toes. Impelling all valiance aside, I accepted the panic coursing through my body; as well the way his chest brushed against both my shoulder blades.

"W-What?" I paused long enough to calculate his words, absorb his nearness. I dare not turn around, or else become captured in his icy perusal; it was a better way to gain advantage over his guise.

"She's been missing for weeks, it's only just that I try and find her." I explained steadily, veering my head to the side. "Is it so wrong that I care indispensably about my younger sibling?"

"I see nothing wrong with caring about family, but what good are they if they offer nothing?" It was quite like Klaus to answer a question _with _a question. And since it was such an imperative one, it required much thought.

I moistened my lips, choosing my words carefully; decisively. "It's not really about what they have to offer, but what meaning they hold."

"Care to elaborate?" His voice decreased in decibels, near to a soft whisper; floating on the syrupy air currents.

"The knowledge or conformation that you're not alone in this world, that even though someone may have taken everything from you; you still convey a lasting legacy." My breathing ceased as I waited for his reaction, for a brief moment wondering if he'd vanished; though the solid weight of his frame continued to mold itself against my curvaceous physique. I swallowed sharply, the condensed air drying my throat.

"I'm so glad your amicable traits have not waned since eighteen-twenty, my love." I hinted the smile in his voice, though the sincerity of his words captured my careful consideration.

Refusing to hold back the quirk in my lips, I let out a breathy laugh. "Perhaps it is a good thing."

"That's the bargain, Isandra." He laid his palms on my forearms where the cutouts in the shirt presented delectable skin to skin contact.

"What is?" I asked, shifting my weight before turning toward him. If he delivered a hint, I had completely missed the indication.

"Companionship." he answered, pondering my look of utter confusion. "I want what we shared in eighteen-twenty, the occasional bantering, disregarding judgement, and carefree sensibility."

I raised a brow, memories of the previous hundred years surging through my mind like projection film. "You do realize that by incapacitating Rebeckah I had no other way to earn income, or abide my time then seeing to your needs."

Another grin of amusement teased the corners of his mouth, ripping at the callous seams of his true demeanor. "I do recall you mentioning the sheer enjoyment of those years."

I nodded, confirming his remarkable memory. "I won't deny it, Nik. But I don't understand, is that all you've wanted this entire time? A measly hand-maid as a companion?"

"If you believe the word _measly_ describes you, then you've learned nothing in the last hundred years." Klaus raked the tender crescent fold of my silky bangs behind one ear, a gesture used many a time; expressing an insignificant amount of longing though not acted upon.

"Then perhaps an overbearing older sister who has crumbled every chance for her younger sibling to find love, inciting the decision for that sibling to flee defines me." I expelled on a shaky breath, tipping my head to the side. "It seems better suited of my predominant actions, or so Kallithea says."

Niklaus frowned, his lips flattening into a thin line of understanding. "We will find, Kallithea." He stated audaciously, grasping my shoulders firmly. "If she's anything like Rebeckah, we will find her in no time."

I exhaled heavily, for once believing his words. "I have faith in you, Nik. Now where do we go from here?"

Apparently requited by my decision to accompany him on this sordid journey, Klaus draped an arm around my waist; ushering me away from the house and it's suffering inhabitants. "I heard there's this bar named Southern Comfort just off Highway 41."

I accustomed to his touch, released the tension gathering in my forearms; extorted an eye roll. "You don't say."

* * *

**So what do you think of the bargain?! Of course, there is more to it than that; but I love to keep readers guessing.**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Truth Behind It All

**A/N: ****I sincerely apologize to everyone (1. for taking so long to update this chapter (2. the glitch in my laptop**

**Thanks again: _HelloHugo_ for letting me know about the glitch :D**

**Enjoy, and review, review, review!**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Southern Comfort Bar - Off Highway 41**_

"Are you still fond of wagering, Nik?" I ambled over to the partially lit bar, settled one hand on the granite counter top; smoothing back my hair with the other.

Klaus relaxed in a contemporary wing-back bar stool, his gaze affixed on Stefan interrogating the werewolf whom held an infinite amount of importance; preceding his intentions.

"It depends on the stakes." He voiced, the expanse of his backside contracted, highlighting the solid muscles in his forearms.

I pondered my thoughts, wondering what I could use as a bargaining implement; my mind illustrated a complete blank. Focusing my vision across the average locale to the lowly werewolf. Ray Sutton, the only person capable of distributing the desperately sought information, writhed in protest against the chains restraining him. His head positioned in front of a decrepit dartboard, conveniently near the bulls-eye.

Stefan blended the herb essentially known as Aconitum or Wolf's Bane around in a whiskey tumbler, using the pointed tip of a dart; extracting it briskly in one fleeting sway of his wrist. The sharp tip landed in Ray's neck, withdrawing only a drop of blood. The werewolf bellowed, clenching his teeth together as if repressing the pain the vile act evoked.

I winced, controlling a look of repulsion towards the formidable display of questioning. The fact I'd witnessed this kind of torture before didn't soften the equally harsh blow of reality. Was there any way to extract the information _besides_ this perpetual suffering?

"Is it becoming too eloquent to watch, love?" The voice raised the fine hairs at the nape of my neck, startling me for only the briefest of seconds.

"It's not exactly intriguing, if that's what you mean."

"But it doesn't surprise you?" Klaus asked, letting his fingertips graze the length of my arms before moving to rest on the polished granite counter top, his palms brushing the backs of my hands.

Ignoring his relentless antics, I grinned unabashedly. "I'm too old for surprises. And frankly nothing you do surprises me, Nik." Turning slowly towards him, I acknowledged his rueful grin; shattering his attempt at an advantage over my consideration. "It just mystifies my every rational thought, that's all."

"Well at least I still have some ability to provoke your wondrous thought process." He inclined his head, motioning to the bartender. "Since you initially brought up the subject of a wager, you get to choose the topic we base it on." Klaus laced his fingers around an hour-glass shaped bottle of scotch the bartender deposited on the counter. Removing two double shot glasses from a row; he poured a substantial amount in each.

"How about you start by telling me what kind of inconceivable things you've done in the past few years," He offered, handing the glass to me, grasping his own easily. "And in return I'll measure them up to my own implausible means."

I raised a questioning brow, replacing it with a smug grin of amusement; glancing around the dimly lit bar at the compelled patrons aimlessly staring in all directions.

"What you're asking is for me to divulge my most self-satisfying secrets, which is something I can't afford to do." Shaking my head, I returned the glass to the granite tabletop.

"Come now, love." Klaus encouraged on a mere whisper. "This is the whole process of companionship. You remember, the bargain?"

I'd never forget the bargain, or the implicit terms. "I don't remember divulging my every thought as part of the list. It's not only irrelevant but none of your business." I voiced assuredly, straightening my backside, determined not to let one ounce of doubt work its way through my weary limbs. "I didn't come here to compare records, Klaus."

"How about we reminisce about all the good times we had." He suggested, perusing my frame with one sweep of his pale blue eyes.

"Good times?" I asked, pure skepticism raking my vocals chords. "I don't suppose you care to refresh my memory, do you?"

Klaus shrugged, setting his glass down beside my own on the counter. "So, we didn't get off on the right foot, but some of the best friendships are created through extreme distaste for one another."

"Distaste?" I regarded him with a surly look, delighting in the sheer defiance reflecting in his gaze. "I thought you would indeed kill me."

* * *

**_New Orleans, 1820_**

The rifts of a violin's vibrating chords echoed throughout the grand estate, contending with the formal conversing tones of the upper class citizens. The sway of emerald green fabric steadily remained in my vision as I stared at the stained panels of hardwood floor beneath my Georgian silk heels.

"You must accompany me when I tell Elijah about Emil." Rebeckah Mikaelson led the way through two closed doors, another section of the estate on the second floor ascending the monumental staircase.

I sighed, carrying no infinite amount of desire to accompany her on any exploit whatsoever. With more housework piling up, and a tiresome amount of dresses that needed pressing, work was never done for a personal lady's maid.

"I would love to accompany you, madam." Eighteen-year-old Kallithea, piped in. Her long black hair pulled back into an elegant braid, cascading down her backside. "I believe it is not my sister's fondest wish to do so."

Rebeckah turned to study me, the delicate fabric of her dress shifting with her motions; forehead ruffled in confusion. "Why is it not?"

"Because I believe, madam," I started, accentuating my most polite etiquette. "That it is most important you tell your brother's what you have done before discussing the terms of Emil."

Rebeckah considered my words, smiling contently; her flawless features highlighted by the rays of sunshine cast through a picture window. "You needn't remind me what my priorities are, but I do appreciate your inspiring wisdom, Isandra."

I nodded gratefully, before turning to descend the staircase. "Kallithea will accompany you, but if you need anything send her to find me."

"I will do so," Rebeckah graciously acknowledged, grinning at my younger sibling. "Come along, Kallithea, assist me in finding Emil."

The two women walked off, their resounding giggles lingering in my prodigious hearing. Becoming a vampire came with an abundance of fancy quirks, something I learned to live with for weeks now since turning. As a lowly dress maker, I lived with my younger sibling in a small cottage, designing and sewing together countless dresses for the higher class. When Rebeckah Mikaelson appeared one morning in search of a fine seamstress, I offered my myriad of services.

Kallithea took a mutual interest in Rebeckah, her childlike innocence sparked to life every time the rich matron stepped through the door. Though Kallithea had been much younger at the time, a near sixteen-year-old, she devoted her time to reading and cleaning around the shop while I worked tirelessly ordering new fabric.

The sincere proposal to work at the Mikaelson Estate presented itself in abrupt fashion, my mind reeling at the thought of working for the mysterious family after hearing the uproarious rumors circling around town about their true demeanor, and what secrets the governor paid to disclose.

I hesitantly accepted, even after the offer of being a part time seamstress with double the general pay sealed my decision. Nearly two years later, and numerous dresses sewn; Rebeckah presented another offer though completely unexpected in its entirety. She explained what they truly were. Vampires. And that I, nor my sister should be afraid of her. It was an excessive amount of information for my mind to process, especially since I did not believe it to be true.

Experiencing some obscure going-on's while delivering dresses suddenly became clearer, the more my mind sought answers, the greater I regarded the truth to Rebeckah's words. Until, finally I accepted them. That's when Rebeckah pulled me aside and discussed that she would long to have companions like Kallithea and I for centuries, though a flattering concept; I was unaware how she would make that possible.

_"I can turn you, Isandra." Rebeckah whispered harshly, hanging onto the frayed sleeves of my dress. It was apparent she was desperate, but I was more concerned about her mental health._

_I lifted my eyes, my vision searching the wrap around porch where we conversed in hushed tones. The sunset illuminated the east side of the house, leaving little remaining light to look beyond the orchards. "Have you lost your mind, Beckah? You can't do that."_

_"And why not? For the past year everything has gone right in my life, I have Emil, my family will sort out it's own struggles," Rebeckah studied my features for a moment before glancing at the ground. "And then there's you and Kallithea." _

_I partially shrugged my shoulders, wondering what more she wanted from me. "What will your brother's think if you do something so naive as to turn two individuals who you've only known for a year into vampires?" Did that sound as absurd in my mind as coming from my lips?_

_"I will deal with the consequences, Isandra. I always have." Rebeckah walked out around me, leaning her weight on the linen white porch railing. _

_"Even if you did this Rebeckah, who's to say that your brother's won't kill my sister and I?" Would it really be worth it? Kallithea was just beginning her life, only to have it ended by a demon of some sort. I would not let that happen, not after sacrificing so much to get to this point in our lives. I couldn't even believe I was considering the thought. Some part of my conscience warned me, but the part battling for takeover blurred the lines between the right decision and the wrong._

_"I guess we'll just have to find out." Rebeckah grasped my wrist, pulling me closer to the railing. Holding her own wrist over my mouth as the warm, metallic taste of blood coated my throat. A brief moment, or perhaps it had been hours, maybe days later, I awoke while lying on my bed, the soft comforter laced through my fingers as I gradually opened my eyes. __I studied the four corners of the room, the pounding of my heart resounding in my ears._

_"How are you feeling?" Rebeckah's voice laminated the room in a mere whisper. _

_Placing a hand on my forehead, I closed my eyes for a few seconds; absorbing the fact I was indeed in my room. Alive. For the time being. _

_"I feel...fine." I lifted the hand from my forehead, raising myself slowly to a sitting position; adjusting the comforter under my weight. "What happened?"_

_Her throat contracting over a keen swallow, Rebeckah __straightened her stance. "I killed you."_

_No, no, no. I pushed off the bed, my feet entangled in the hem of my fitted skirt; propelling my body forward. In a quick reflexive move, I spread my palms out cushioning the fall to the hardwood below. Hesitantly glancing upward I studied my reflection in the full length mirror, taking note of the blood coursing down my chin; producing a crimson pool.  
_

_Absently wiping my hand across my lips, I absorbed the brazen truth of the situation. "W-What is t-this?" _

_The sound of dead weight being dropped unsettled the boards beneath me, making my stomach churn in uncontrollable anxiety. I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, glimpsing Kallithea standing beside Rebeckah, the same blood stain lining her lips; the dead body of a chamber maid at their feet. _

_"You passed out after the transition. You're a vampire now, Isandra." A wiry smile graced Rebeckah's lips, as though she were thoughtfully content with the outcome._

There was absolutely no turning back, I accepted what I was, as did Kallithea. But the fate of our lives still remained in Rebeckah's hands. I descended the staircase, reaching the foyer, my silk heels cushioned by the lavish red carpet decorated in a vintage design; my pace faltered upon hearing a startling shriek from upstairs.

"Niklaus, wait." The authoritative bellow went ignored. I inhaled sharply as the governors son, Emil, was heaved from the balcony above, dropping like he carried the weight of an anchor just inches away from my feet; his vacant stare capturing my own. Rebeckah's weeping could be heard overhead, along with Kallithea's consoling gestures. Unperturbed by what I'd witnessed, I collected my composure before glancing upward to glimpse the culprit.

_Niklaus Mikaelson._

His ill-mannered demeanor, and vile attitude were enough to propel someone to lose control. Rage, unrestrained and intense forged it's way towards the surface. Never accustomed to such strong feelings, I exerted the emotions into my gaze; preparing to wage battle for my life. If Rebeckah told him about her indiscretion, and this was his reaction I could only imagine what he would do to Kallithea or possibly even me. Instead of the conflict I initially expected, Niklaus studied my features before walking off; feeling no remorse for what he'd done.

* * *

**__****Southern Comfort Bar - Off Highway 41**

"So, it wasn't the fact your sister failed to tell you that she turned us?" Resting my chin on the palm of my hand, I studied Klaus intently; the marble counter of the bar illuminated vaguely by the dim lighting.

"No, I'm afraid I was just angry. It was Rebeckah, being Rebeckah. She always wanted things she could never have." His words chimed with truth. Something we could agree on would be Rebeckah's yearning nature. She continually wanted what she couldn't have, not necessarily learning from what had been taken away from her in the process.

"Was it Emil that she asked of?"

Klaus nodded in return to the question, weaving an empty shot glass between his thumb and pointer finger. "Of course I dealt with the problem promptly."

"Yes, after all these years I've seen, first hand, how you deal with problems." It was nothing to be supremely proud of, unless of course you were Niklaus Mikaelson.

He leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair away from my cheek; the warmth of his fingertips searing the delicate skin. "Just remember, Isandra, even though there may be problems along the way I always get what _I _want over anyone else."

Well aware of that aspect, I wondered why he cared to reiterate it in such a way.

"And what is it that you want?" I asked, feeling a hard knot forming in the hollow of my throat.

"To regain the trust of a companion by aiding in the search of a naive younger sister."

Taken aback by his words, I swallowed the heavy knot constricting my throat. "You know, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"If it were anyone besides you, I wouldn't try." He answered, the pure honesty of his words floating in the air; lingering in my thought process.

I gathered my brimming shot glass, swaying the amber liquid around. "I think this companion thing could work out, considering the fact that I'm completely sober, and we're somewhat bonding at the moment."

A wide grin spread across his features, confidence reflected in his gaze. "I shall enjoy every second."


End file.
